


Phoenix Resurrexxxion

by Goldboost



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Lots of Sex, Multi, Not sure how to tag it., Psychic Abilities, Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldboost/pseuds/Goldboost
Summary: The Phoenix was returning to Earth. Jean Grey would do whatever it takes to stop it from consuming her again. In this reality, what if instead of learning to kill it, she instead learned that maybe all the Phoenix wanted, was a little booty call?It ties in to the comics it's based on pretty heavily. Knowledge of them suggested, but not neccesarry because it will just be smut at some point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic bobs and weaves in between issues of Jean Grey (2017), so there will be some recap of it, but mostly it's supplementary text. Some will be rewrites of the issues, but mostly it's just sex vaguely based on the series.

The Phoenix was coming.

The Phoenix was coming and Jean Grey knew it.

“I was enjoying a perfectly pleasant lunch out before those Wrecking Crew bozos showed up and then on top of that, I have to deal with the Ghost of Future Past.”

She slumps down on the seat of the bus she’s currently on. She could have just teleported with Pickles, sure, but the little blue demon needed to rest. That and Jean thought, “I need to think about how to tackle this.”

The other patrons didn’t seem to notice the girl’s unusual outfit. A green and black bodysuit with a yellow “X” extending over the chest that ran down as lines over the side. Other such “X”s embellished the rest of the suit. A jacket of matching color and pattern rested on the seat next to her. Jean’s psychic power was dimming their awareness of her. If that wasn’t enough, they’d just assume she was a tourist cosplaying some anime.

It appeared before her, a fiery raptor of pure psychic energy. Everything she feared becoming and everything anyone could ever want. Everlasting power, total dominion over molecules. She had to stop it before it consumed her like it did her future self. What good was being in the present if you can’t change your past?

“There’s no better way to find out what’s coming”, she thought “than by asking everyone whose life it ever ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex starts. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted the first sex scene to be an orgy,which turns out, is hard to do especially for your first time writing smut, so I'm breaking into chapters, each with Jean focusing on one member of the party at a time.

After the fight with the Reavers*, the past and future Phoenix hosts gathered in Rachel’s room at the X-Mansion.

“I feel so bad we had to turn Kitty away”, Rachel said longingly, closing the door. Jean could sense that her future-daughter was in love with Kitty, but Kitty had moved on (or backslid depending on who you asked) to Colossus. Jean didn’t approve.

Rachel looks at Jean, “I caught the end of your thoughts. Thanks.” She blushed.

“Kitty deserves way better. Not to belittle Peter, but his muscles don’t compare to your curves.”

Rachel was taller than her time displaced mother, though Jean, at age 18, apparently had another spurt yet to come. She’d seen the pictures of her adult self. The woman was mostly legs.

Rachel also had her red hair cut to shoulder length, although not a bob like Jean. Her red and black outfit with the cape removed, accented her breasts, roughly a size larger than Jean’s, and the detailing formed almost an arrow down to her crotch.

Quentin smirks in the corner. Dressed in high-end fashions mixed with punk styles from ten years ago, Quentin was always the smartest in the room. Capable of a billion brilliant ideas a minute, sometimes even a good one, but his perpetual state of adolescence took away from anything he might actually accomplish. Jean wondered if she was also attempting to push back against growing up.

Rachel shoots him a telepathic message “I told you to stay out of my mind, Quire.”

The pink haired would-be anarchist simply thought back “I did. Not my fault you two are gushing at the top of your minds. I wouldn’t be surprised if Mesmero picked you up from Sheboygan. For what it’s worth, I agree.” Quentin popped a sucker into his mouth.

Jean leans into the bedpost. Besides Rachel and Quentin, the other Phoenix hosts gathered around her were Colossus, Russian strongman who can turn his flesh into organic steel. He and his sister Illyana, a mutant sorceress, were two of the five Phoenix hosts last time it came to Earth.

Illyana was terrifying. Older than she looked, which was like an eighteen-year-old school girl, she was the demon queen of Limbo. She liked darkness and corruption. She looked like a snowflake but burned like a cinder. Her choice of outfits showed that off. If you looked past her cherubic face, her black leggings clung tightly to her running legs, a crop top armor with a hole, purposely made for staring at her tiny, pert breasts. They weren’t large, but she knew how to use them to her advantage.

The last was Hope Summers. Kind of a hard one, both in personality and history. If Jean had it right, she was the adopted daughter of Cable, the son of older Jean’s clone. That Jean, the original, not the clone, raised him in the future, in which everything went to shit, and then he became grizzled and obsessed with cartoonishly large guns. He raised Hope, who was supposed to be some sort of a mutant messiah. To save her, he took her to a different crappy future, where she was raised to be even more grizzled than her father.

Everybody thought they looked alike. They didn’t and they hated that. The Phoenix bonded with her after it was separated from the Rasputins and their lot. She used its power, coupled with that of the Scarlet Witch, to banish it from existence. Although it was reborn, Jean made a mental note to check in with Wanda on possible defenses. Like Jean, all Hope wanted to do was define herself and fight the inevitable.

“So,” Jean said to the assembled crowd, “You’ve shown me how it’s burned your minds. Show me how to stop it from doing that. Tell me everything about it. Why is it coming? What does it need?”

Rachel looks her mother right in the eyes “Jean, The Phoenix wants to fuck.”

“What?” Jean cried in response.

Rachel moved her hand to her younger mother’s shoulder. “The Phoenix is life and death incarnate, Jean. Nothing creates and destroys more lives than lust. Except maybe time travel. When I was the Phoenix, I kept it at bay by sleeping with a different person in every dimension Excalibur went to-long story.” In her mind, she also added “I should call up Saturnyne though. She kinda looks like Kitty now that I think about it.”

“The older, less hot Grey is correct.” Quire grimaced. “It uses host bodies to do the ‘do’ as a human/Shiar/whatever. Ever since older you got whammied into dressing like Emma Peel, it’s just really fucking horny. It hopped in me ‘cause I wanted to score with one of the five-in-one, currently-sans-two. When she didn’t want me back, it just spit me out. Funny, lots of cosmic powers have done that.”

“I know not of that, Jean, it did not affect me in...such a way,” Colossus replied.

“Not for my lack of trying,” Illyana said with a devilish grin.

“But Scott and Emma…and Namor were quite ravenous.”

The blonde ran her hand across her brother’s cool metal ass. “And you wouldn’t let me join in.”

“Not here, snowflake.”

Hope narrowed her eyes, staring at the others assessing them. She locks eyes with Jean. She marches over to the other girl, grabs her by the arms.

“Hope, Wha-”  
Hope locks and loads her lips onto Jean. Jean telekinetically forces Hope off.  
“What the hell?”  
The others stare in amazement. Quentin is the first to realize what’s happening. “Oh! I am most definitely game.”

“What game? Hope, what is this about?” Jean, equal parts flustered and flattered, looks over the other teen redhead.

“Innoculation.”

“What?”

The rest of them get it, Illyana first, as she’s always down for a good fuck, then Rachel (Who always thought her mom was kinda hot, as were the Rasputins, she’d never tell Kitty though.) Sweet Piotr is the last to grasp it.

Hope lunges at Jean again. This time, Jean resists less and gives into the kiss. With a last lick around her grandmother’s lips, Hope lets go. “Look, Hope, I think you’re great and your ‘grizzled soldier’ thing actually does a lot for me, but you’re still kind of my granddaughter.”

“That’s right, they didn’t have Game of Thrones or internet porn where either of you grew up, but fucking your relative is normal now. Just ask Demon Queen over here.” With a flash of white energy, Ilyana summons her Soulsword to Quire’s throat. “Shut up, boy, Jean will be less resistant once we explain what’s going on.”

He looks at her. “Could you threaten me again? That accent really turns me on.”

Colossus looks at Quentin. “If you do not hold your tongue I may actually let her sword go through your body.” Quire looks at the surly metal man. “Honestly, even coming out of you, accent still works for me.”

“The theory is,” Rachel postulates, “That is you fuck each of the former hosts, maybe it’ll have less control over you when it gets here. Like a vaccine.”

Jean sat on the bed, she thought about it for a second. She looks up at the people who care for her-and Quentin. She felt lucky to have all these people willing to protect her. Her bangs droop over her eyes and she grins.

Hope feels a force lifting her up. It speeds up and tosses her into Jean’s lap. Jean presses her lips into Hope’s. They lock eyes during. This isn’t romance, this is lust. This is fucking. “If the Phoenix wants to use my body for it, then I’ll be sure that I get my own first.”

She breaks the kiss. “Everybody strip down. I’m gonna do you all at once. I’ve never been part of an orgy but now seems like a good time to pop that cherry. Let’s fuck to stop a cosmic being!”

“That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Quentin snarked.

“For once, boy,” Illyana grabs him by his throat and pulls him in for a deep kiss, “We can agree.”

Colossus begins to back out of the room. “I understand the urgency, but I would feel more comfortable asking Kitty is she was okay with it first.” He turns to walk out of the room, as he reaches the door, his arm freezes up.

Piotr felt his body turn around, not on his own accord, to see Rachel, one arm out of her costume, wave him over. She winks and telekinetically pulls on his member. “Fuck me, Peter. Fuck your girlfriend’s ex-girltoy.” She doesn’t have to control him anymore.

On the bed, Jean helps Hope out of her armor. “You know, maybe if you wore different colors, we wouldn’t get so many remarks.” Hope slides her X-belt off. “You know, in the future, we had to focus more on survival than fashion.” Jean licks her earlobe. “Well, I’m glad you’re back. You never met the other Jean right? We have so much family bonding to do.”

Hope removes her armor and as Jean undoes the zipper of her own suit, she turns to Hope. “Wait. Put the cape back on.” Hope smiles and shakes her head. She complies and the two begin kissing.

In the past, Rachel was always the one Kitty chased. Kitty, the good little girl, wanting to get with the older woman. Here, though, she understood why Kitty kept coming back to Peter. Arching her back, she reaches and feels his face from behind. “Who knew that steel could feel so good down there?”

Colossus slowly moved a hand and cupped her breast. “Let me know if it is too hard. I know Katya needed to take it slow at first.” Rachel’s eyes glowed pink. “I’m not Kitty.” Peter found himself plunging into Rachel faster than he had anyone else. “YES!! YESS!!! YESSS!” Rachel Screamed. “Thank god for telekinetic bumpers.”

Out of the corner of her eyes, Jean could see Illyana buckling wildly on top of Quentin, she wanted to focus on the Redhead currently grinding against her, but the Darkchylde looked so damn good. So sure of herself and what she wanted. She only did what she wanted, no one else controlled her. She wished she could be that.

Hope pulls Jean’s head to look at hers. “You’re fucking me. She can have her turn later, but now you focus on me.” She slaps Jean’s face. Jean blushes. “Yes, m’am.” She slaps Jean again. “You like that?”

Jean took Hope’s entire breast in her mouth, as Hope was the smallest of the girls. “I like it when you do it.”

Hope gasped as Jean flicked her tongue on the girl’s nipples. She hadn’t been touched like this in so long. In the wastelands, sometimes there was nothing to do but fuck. Waiting days for a toxic cloud to pass. Sometimes, separated from Nathan, she’d barter herself for a place to stay. If they overextended, well, they’d enjoy the alternative much less.

It was purely transactional for her, but this, this was different. Even though it was to stop the Phoenix, Jean was trying to make her feel good. She was an equal partner. More than anything that made Hope horny. MAybe a little too much. She was coming fast and they had barely started. She motioned for JEan to stop.

Hope holds Jean’s head in her calloused hands. “Guess I’m a little sensitive, it’s been….awhile. You don’t get a chance to get off much when you’re hunting Reaver dens.” Jean kisses her passionately.

“I’m strengthening your orgasm mentally. Even if you come early, it’ll be hella intense.” Hope smiled. “You’re really trying to make me feel good, huh?” Her grandmother smiles at her,“I’m Jean Grey. I help people.”

With that, Jean rolled Hope onto her back and started kissing down her neck. Hope moans as Jean progresses lower.

Jean stared into Hope’s eyes as she lapped at the other girl’s fold. She smiled? “ Do they know about the G-Spot in the future?”

Hope rolls her eyes. “Yes, they do. The G-Spot hasn’t been lost to the ages.”

Jean smiled. “Great.”

She telekinetically jams down on Hope’s as she buries her tongue inside her. Hope clenched the sheets and bit her lips. She bucked wildly. It was all Jean could do to stay on her.

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna, huaaagh” Hope let loose her floodgates and sprayed all over Jean.

Jean didn’t know if it was pride that she got the other girl off so easily, or whether it was actually working, but the second Hope’s juice got into Jean’s mouth, she felt powerful. A burning. Different than any lust she’d felt before. She could swear she saw flames for a second before she saw Hope, exhausted, slump to the floor. She looked at her grandmother. “It was all worth it, but for that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Illyana. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and offer feedback. 
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Jean looks up, licking around the corners of her mouth to see Illyana saunter over, carrying Quire by his shirt. He looked contented, but used up. Judging by the look of annoyance on her face, Illyana was far from done.

Illyana tosses Quentin to Jean. “He’s about to blow, but out of it entirely. You’re welcome. Took one for the team there.” Jean slid down onto her knees, “Yeah, seemed like you were miserable.” She starts slurping on his cock, trying to finish him off as quickly as possible. Totally utilitarian, and there was no way she was doing this while he was fully conscious. She did not need Quentin Quire remembering her sucking him off.

He tries to focus, almost regaining consciousness. Illyana shoves Jean off and with one lick, Quentin bursts. He falls over in a daze. This is the best sex he will ever have. He totally peaked early and won’t even remember.

Illyana suckles on the cockhead as if it was providing her very life. Upon her release, it was completely clean. She did not let a drop go to waste. She then turns to Jean. “Hey! I needed that! I know you’re a crazy nympho witch, but” Illyana opens her mouth. She hadn’t swallowed. Through a pool of white she somehow gargles “But nothing. I think that about covers it.”

The Russian shoves Jean on the ground. “You need it in your body, but you weren’t moving fast enough. Besides, I hate to see good cum wasted on an amatuer. Now shut up. I’m going to get it inside you and I don’t want to spill a drop.”

Jean wondered what she meant. Then it dawned on her. “Oh, you are a bad girl, from your mouth to my pussy, that’s filthy, I kinda love it.”

Illyana opens her mouth one last time before plunging in. “Not quite.”

Jean screams a bit as Illyana tongues and suckles her way into Jean’s asshole. She’s had cum leak out of her ass before, but never shoved in. No one’s ever licked there either. She sees Illyana, hard at work and the two lock eyes and Jean swears she can see a Phoenix raptor in the Darkchylde’s, but before she can focus, Illyana plunges back in. “OH! Oh, god. Illyana, how did I never know?”

“Because you’re vanilla, Plain-Jane. If you like this, visit me in Limbo after the Phoenix shit is over we can get really nasty.”

Illyana runs her hand over Jean’s leg and starts playing with her clit. Jean sighs. She runs her mouth around and around Jean’s anal cavity, breaking to let her see the thick ropes from her face to the redhead’s ass. “After I’m finished here, you’re going to kiss me.” She continued to play with Jean’s pussy and Jean, too intoxicated to fight back (not that she wanted to) just nodded.

“Good girl.”

Illyana licks and blows, getting off on this as much as Jean is. “You like me licking your ass? You like me talking to you like a cheap porn star?” “y-Yes..””Good because I FUCKING LOVE IT!!” Illyana swirled her tongue and then started thrusting it harder. “Yeah,” The blonde said “I wanna fucking tongue punch your asshole.”

She lifts Jean’s legs up. The younger girl starts to pant heavily. 

Illyana smirks. “Yeah, that’s it. Come for me, Jean. show me how dirty Xaiver’s prized pupil can be.” She starts kissing around Jean’s sensitive ass when suddenly, Jean cums. It was different from other orgasms she’d had. Before, sex had been with Scott and it was an act of love, the climax building slowly, deeply, earned. This was quick, nasty. It felt like a sin. It felt good. JEan radiated her feelings out with her mind, keeping Quentin under and enchanting everyone else’s pleasure.

When she finished reeling from it, Jean saw Illyana still licking, but slower more contented. Illyana looked up at Jean with all the innocence of a schoolgirl. “Sorry, I just wanted to lick it a bit more.” Jean could only mutter “S’okay…” Illyana smiles “I really like this ass.” She crawls off Jean. Jean tries to move toward the Darkchylde. “No, it’s okay, you just rest up.” 

Jean looks at her, “But you didn’t get off…” Illyana eyeballs Piotr, who was still giving Rachel a hard and fast fucking. “That’s okay, you can owe me one, but for now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like, etc if you enjoyed.
> 
> Please leave feedback and criticism. I know it's rough, but it can only get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in forever. Lots going on. Short chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry I hooked up Jean and Quentin. I truly am.

Illyana looked over to Rachel. The redhead scanned Illyana’s mind and grinned. She dismounted Colossuss. Using her telekenisis she floats up to his befuddled face. She takes him in a passionate kiss. “I bet Kitty will let us do this again. Provided she’s there. Now, Close your eyes.” She floats down and began to lick his steel member, still containing her juices; she inhales.

Normally cocks, even with her own drippings, taste salty. Not Piotr's. Well, not in his steel form, anyway. It tasted kinda like liking a battery. Electric. Although, she figured, that the lingering aftertaste was probably from her.

She motions over to Illyana, who had left Jean to make out with Hope a bit more. Illyana and Rachel had been in Threesomes with Kitty before. This was their signature play. While one was eating her out, they’d swap with her eyes closed. “Okay, Peter. I’m gonna put it in me, but if you open your eyes, I’m pulling out.”

Illyana slid her pussy onto Peter’s cock. She and Rachel kissed as Illyana started moving back and forth. Rachel felt up Illyana's nipples through her top.

“Unnh, Rachel, this feels better than before...a perfect fit.”

“That’s because it’s not Rachel, brother.”

Colossus opens his eyes.

“Ah-ah, we said no peeking,” Rachel replies as she rubs the hilt of the Soulsword on her clit.

“Snowflake, this is not right.”

Illyana slides off his cock and like one of the prior thrusts, plunges his member into her asshole.

“Shut up Peter.”

“Fuuuck that’s hot.” Quentin says, rubbing his head as he recovers. Still erect, Jean begins to telepathically jerk him off. "It's only common courtesy." she though. Quentin looks at her. "I get it. I'm not gonna make a big deal of it Thanks." She smiles. She shakes her head She gives Quentin come hither eyes and motions him forward.

“You better not make me regret this, Quire”, Jean said as Quentin presses his lips against hers. “I would never”, Quentin smirked. Jean didn’t know whether it was sincere or he was fucking with her, but it didn’t matter. She just wanted to fuck with him.

Their minds reflected each other's pleasure back and forth, amplifying it in a sort of telepathic feedback loop. Only this was way more intense than when Jean did the same with Hope.

Jean/Quentin

Jean sighed. "Fuck it." She slowly rubbed her body up and down Quentin's member. "Christ", the would-be anarchist groaned. Jean's labia presses agaisnt his cock, but she didn't let him inside, not yet.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the evil one."

Jean bit his ear. "You're not evil, just a perfect ass." Quentin grabs her, pulling her in front of him. "You know I have killed people, right?" Jean kisses him and inside his mind Quentin hears "You don't need to impress me. You're already scoring with me. Let me be the bad one." With that Quentin went in.

Quentin's thrusts matched perfectly with Jean's buckling hips toward him. The two in perfect sync. Almost one. 

"GOd," JEan thought into Quentin's mind. "I wish the Pheonix force would reject me like it rejected you." 

Quentin reached toward her face. "Anyone would be stupid to reject you. And besides, I've seen the future, it eventally came to its senses."

Jean rolled her eyes as she also rolled her hips. "You're just hoping I won't come to mind." 

Quentin smirked, "Doesn't matter. Any ammount of time was worth it." Realizing he might sound genuine he added. "For bragging rights, of course."

"Shut up." Jean pressed her lips tightly against Quentin's.

Jean came.

“AAAH, QUENTIN, FUUUCK”,

“I made Jean Grey come. I MADE JEAN GREY COME!!” She slides off his dick, panting. “I told you not to make me regret it.” 

Quentin smiles, “You’re beginning to?” Jean kisses him again, “God,no. I think there’s someone else you should pay attention to though.” Hope walks up and began to straddle Quire. 

Jean leaves them “I’m gonna go play with the grown-ups.”


End file.
